Fate, Love, and Destiny
by Born2SurfChica987
Summary: Can the Prince of Mirkwood keep it alive with a simple elf, while his father plans another mariage? Fate fulfills love's destiny. PLEASE read and REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! please! i know i suck at summaries. sorry.
1. A Long Awaited Frienship

Chapter 1

"Don't make it so obvious or he'll look over here!"

"I'm not!!!! Besides, I've already GOT a boyfriend, I don't need two!"

"Yeah, if you call that excuse of an elf a boyfriend."

"Leave him alone. He may not look that great but he's got a good heart."

The two young elven girls sat in the courtyard, watching the prince and his every move. The elder of the two, Mariana, gave her friend a "yeah, sure" look and decided not to press the subject anymore. Meanwhile, Rhysilana quickly broke her gaze from the prince to look upon another elf approaching them. 

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh! Hey, Gil!"

Giliamedor was tall and had jet black hair with eyes to match. 

"Honestly, I don't know what you girls see in him. You just like him because he's the prince."

"Gil, lay off."

"C'mon, let's go!"

With a backward glance at her friend, Rhysilana quietly walked away, knowing that arguing was not very wise. She loved him, she knew she did. But sometimes she just wanted an escape. He could be so controlling sometimes. He never gave her room to be herself. But deep down, she was terrified of being alone. Her mother was left alone and it petrified her to end up like her mother, raising 3 children on her own. She shook her head, blocking out the memories. 

"Hello! RHYS!"

"WHAT!?" she jumped back to reality as Gil yelled her name for the third time. 

"Look, I need to talk to you."

Rhys quickly paid close attention, though wished she hadn't.

"You're just to….star-bound. I need someone more down to earth. See ya later."

She watched him walk away, her vision blurred by tears. _How could he do that? Just all of a sudden like that? I NEVER saw this coming. _She did the only thing she knew what to do. She ran to find Mariana. When she finally found her, she couldn't even see at all. 

"WHOA! What's wrong?"

"He dumped me! Just like that! No real reason! Just…over!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know what that boy meant to you."

"Mari, what do I do? You know it just as well as I do. I'm terrified of being alone."

"Rhys, you are not your mother. You're you! Just because your mother made some mistakes doesn't mean you're going to make them. You're different from your mother. Your mother gave up. She gave each of you away to anyone who would take you, and then she disappeared. She completely left Middle-Earth. That's not a mother. You are not like that."

"Thanks, Mari."

Mari let her friend continue to cry on her shoulder when she suddenly tensed. 

"Mari? What is it? What's the…?"

Standing in over them was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. 

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Though she truly didn't believe what she was saying. Legolas could see this. Through her eyes, he could tell she was in pain. And he hated it. 

"Are you sure? Come with me."

Rhys quickly wiped her eyes and gave Mari a questioning look. Mari, in return, gave Rhys a reassuring glance, giving her the "go on!" Rhys took his outstretched hand and began walking into the forest with him, secretly grinning from ear to ear. 


	2. Anticipation

Chapter 2

"So, what's the matter?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I…got dumped."  
"Oh, I'm…sorry."

Part of him was really sorry. But the other part of him was leaping with joy. He had been attracted to her for a long time, but wouldn't admit it to anyone. Well, almost anyone. There was one person who knew of his never-ending affection for Rhysilana Lee. His best friend Elral. Elral had listened to Legolas talk about Rhys many times. He knew hi best friend was in love with that girl. There was only one problem. Legolas was royalty and Rhys was not. Legolas's father Thranduil was planning on uniting Mirkwood with Lorien by marrying his son with the princess from Lorien. Nevertheless, Legolas was not pleased. Elral crouched, hidden in the thick of the woods, watching his best friend. 

"Well, listen, I know you're upset, but I was wondering if you're going to the "party" my father is planning tonight."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess. It's not like I have anything else planned."

"Great. Umm, Do you want to come…with me?"

Rhys looked him over a minute. _What AM I doing? _She paused before answering.

"Absolutely." 

"Ok, well, I guess you'll be wanting to go back then. I know how girls LOVE to spend hours getting ready."

Rhys laughed and with a parting glance set off to find Mari.

"He WHAT!?"

"He invited me to the party tonight…as his DATE."

"Wow. My best friend is going as the date of Prince Legolas. How lucky can you get! And you thought this was a bad day!"

Rhys smiled as her friend began giving the long list of pros to being Legolas's date.

"…AND he's really CUTE!"

"Oh will you come off it! I understand you are smitten with him!"

"I am not!"

"Ok, well, if you're not then PLEASE help me find something to wear."

Three hours later, Rhys and Mari were waiting in the courtyard, where Legolas said he would meet them. After rummaging through both of their closets, the girls had finally found something to wear, not too formal but still elegant. Mari had chosen a silver skirt with a glimmering sea foam green shirt to go along with it. Rhys had on a pink halter dress that she had made herself. A quiet voice cut the dead silence.

"Wow…you look…great."

"Oh! Thanks! You look quite spiffy yourself."

He offered her his arm and she took it, with Mari grinning behind them.


	3. Falling in Love

Chapter 3

All heads tuned as they entered the room. And in unison, the entire room bowed to signal the entrance of the Prince.

"Wow."

Legolas merely shrugged and rolled his eyes, but Rhys was overwhelmed. She was not used to that much attention. 

Legolas led her over to a table and they sat down, accompanied by Mari and her date. 

"So, what's this whole party for?"

"Well, it's basically a 'victory party.' Father thought it would be marvelous to throw a party since, thanks to Gimli and me, a peace treaty has been signed by the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves. You know, we've been at each other's throats for centuries and now, we've finally negotiated peace."

"Oh! Isn't Gimli that dwarf that was in the Fellowship with you when you went to Rivendell to destroy the Ring?"

"Yeah, how WAS Rivendell?"

"Rivendell was amazing. I'd never seen anyplace so beautiful, save Lorien."

"I bet you miss Rivendell, huh?"

"Well, Rivendell WAS fantastic, but there's not place like home."

"Oh no, Rhys…"

"What, Mari?"

Mari made sure Legolas wasn't paying attention.  
"Look. Over by the entrance. Look who decided to show up."

"He has no power over me anymore. It doesn't bother me. Gil can do whatever he wants."

"True, but why don't you make him jealous?"

"Good idea."

Before she could act, though, Legolas offered his hand to her for the third time that day. 

"Care to dance?"

Rhys didn't answer, but didn't hesitate to take his offered hand. 

__

Thank you for this moment

I gotta say how beatuiful you are 

Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for 

Here you are 

If I could have one dance forever 

I would take you by the hand 

Tonight it's you and I together 

I'm so glad I'm your man 

Every head turned to see them gliding across the room. Somehow, Rhys managed to ignore them and focused only on Legolas.

__

And if I lived a thousand years you know 

I'd never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you that day 

But if destiny decided I should look the other way 

Then the world would never know 

The greatest story ever told 

And did I tell you that I love you to night 

I don't hear the music when I'm looking in you eyes 

But I feal the rythem of your body close to mine 

It's the way we talk that's sends me 

It's the way we'll always be here

Your kiss your pretty smile you know I die for

Oh baby you're all I need 

Meanwhile, Mari and Elral danced close by, both keeping an eye on their best friend. 

"They really do look cute together, huh?"

"What do you think his father with say?"

"For now? Who cares?"

__

And if I lived a thousand years you know 

I'd never could explain 

The way I lost my heart to you that day 

But if destiny decided I should look the other way 

Then the world would never know 

The greatest story ever told 

And did I tell you that I love you just how much I really need you 

Did I tell you that I love you tonight 

Tonight

And if I lived a thousand years you know

I'd never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you that day 

But if destiny decided I should look the other way

Then the world would never know

The greatest story ever told 

And did I tell you that I love you just how much I really need you 

Did I tell you that I love you tonight

As the song ended, Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew that she'd never felt happier. They stood like that long enough for Elral and Mari to get a glimpse of them before another couple of dancers blocked their view. Just then, the "DJ" announced that Kareokee was available. Rhys's eyes lit up. She'd always loved to sing. 

"Would you mind?"

"Mind what? If you get up there and sing? Not at all. I'd love to hear you."

Rhys grinned and hurried to the stage before someone else could get there first. She skimmed through the songs available and settled on one she liked. _Well, it IS a slow song, but I guess everyone wouldn't mind two slow songs in a row. I know Mari will be pleased. _She thought with a wicked grin. She told the DJ of her selection and took her place at the microphone and cleared her throat so that the DJ would know she was ready. 

__

Come to think of it, it's not really a romance song, but it's still slow. So she took a deep breath, looked out into the crowd, closed her eyes, and started singing.

__

We rode into town the other day,   
Just me and my daddy  
He said I'd finally reached that age  
Where I could ride on a horse next to him,  
That of course was not quite as wide.  
We heard a crowd of people shouting,   
And so we stopped to find out why  
And there was that man that my dad said he loved,   
But today there was fear in his eyes.  
When she opened her eyes, there was hundreds of faces starting back at her. Some of them were seated at tables, but most of them stood. No one said a word, but simply listened to the meaningful lyrics. 

__

So I said "Daddy why are they screaming?  
Why are the faces of some of them beaming?  
Why is he dressed in that bright purple robe?  
I bet that crown hurts him more than he shows.  
Daddy, please, can't you do something?  
He looks as though he's going to cry.  
You said he was stronger than all of those guys.  
Daddy please tell me why,  
Why does everyone want him to die?"  
She looked out and saw Mari and Elral, staring up at her with an expression Rhys couldn't name.

__

Later that day, the sky grew cloudy  
And daddy said I should go inside.  
Somehow he knew things would get stormy,   
Boy was he right.  
But I could not keep from wondering  
If there was something he had to hide.  
So after he left I had to find out,  
I was not afraid of getting lost  
So I followed the crowds to a hill where I knew men had been killed.  
And I heard a voice come from the cross.  
She looked around the room again and saw…Gil. He was staring at her, also with an unnamable expression. She looked away and stared at the ceiling. 

__

It said "Father why are they screaming?  
Why are the faces of some of them beaming?  
Why are they casting their lots for my robe?  
This crown of thorns hurts me more than it shows.  
Father please, can't you do something,  
I know you must hear my cries.  
I thought I could handle a cross of this size.  
Father remind me why,  
Why does everyone want me to die?  
Oh when will I understand why?"  
Her eyes searched to room again and this time they found Legolas. His expression, however, was fully readable. He looked at her with complete awe and admiration. And… love?

__

"My precious Son,  
I hear them screaming.  
I'm watching the face of the enemy beaming.  
But soon I will clothe you in robes of my own  
Jesus, this hurts me much more than you know.  
In this dark hour, I must do nothing,   
Though I've heard your unbearable cry.  
The power in your blood destroys all of the lies.  
Soon You'll see past their unmerciful eyes.  
Look there below, see the child  
Trembling by her father's side.  
Now I can tell you why.   
She is why You must die."  
As she finished the song, the room erupted in thundering applause. She smiled weakly, and, placing the microphone back on its stand, she stepped off the stage and walked directly toward Legolas. But something stopped her from getting there. Gil stepped in front of her just as Legolas approached. Gil took her hand in his.

"That was amazing. I never knew you could sing like that."

Rhys looked at him for a moment, then pulled her hand from his.

"You never bothered to find out, either."

Without a backward glance, she closed the distance between her and Legolas. 

"Rhys, that was amazing. I've never heard anyone sing that well. It was beautiful."

"Thank you, Legolas."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment and, as though they could read each others minds, leaned forward and sealed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not even caring that the entire room was witnessing her kissing the Prince. Gil stared on in a mixture between surprise and horror. Rhys did exactly what she had intended since they first broke up. She had made Gil unbelievably jealous, but out of all the irony, she neither meant to nor knew she had done so.

So??? What do you think? Should I write a sequel???? Please review. I need your thoughts. Thanks!

__

  



End file.
